


Lipstick Stained Cigarettes

by love and petrichor (rocket__launch)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Smoking, but mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/pseuds/love%20and%20petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes the way that his mouth always manages pick up enough of the lipstick from the cigarette so she can reapply it back. It feels more intimate than a kiss, the way his lips always manage to fall in the same place hers once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stained Cigarettes

She finds him leaning against the wall of the back of the precinct building, smoking a cigarette and staring off into the distance. It feels a bit surreal to her. The image is unlike the playful Jake Peralta she’s known for the past few years, the Jake Peralta before he left to go to the undercover mission for the FBI six months ago.

“You took my spot,” she comments. She smirks when he jumps at the sudden sound of her voice.

“It’s a pretty good spot,” he comments as she occupies the space next to him. “I don’t blame you for going here every time Holt gives you a panic attack. It’s relaxing.”

She chuckles. She knew playful Jake Peralta was hidden in there somewhere. She glances at the direction Jake is staring at. It ends up to be just a small street and a dirty intersection. It’s a site not unfamiliar to her eyes.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Amy says.

“I was sorta peer pressured into doing it,” he replies after taking another long drag of his cigarette. “I just did it to blend in better in the environment because apparently smoking plus mobs equals love. But now, I find smoking a bit comforting. I see why you do it now.”

His voice sounds so tired. It’s a bit worrisome to Amy.

“Jake,” she says. “What the hell happened during that six months? I mean, you sounded all excited when you first came into the precinct today, but you’re kinda moping around with a cigarette by the looks of it. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

Her voice goes soft at the last sentence, soft enough to make him glance at her for a few moments. She realizes then that he’s not the only one to have changed. She isn’t the same Amy to the same Jake from six months ago.

“You’re worried for my well-being?” he asks in a playful tone that results in a small smack on his shoulder.

“Oh, come on.”

He’s silent for a few moments, taking a few more drags before answering.

“It was fun, I’m serious,” he says, smoke coming out his mouth every time he says a word. “The mission was a thrill, just as I thought it would be. But I mean, the FBI were right. It was a pretty dangerous mission. Things got a little rough sometimes. Well, not a little rough. Pretty rough. It took a lot out of me.”

Amy slides over, closing the space between her and Jake to take his hand for comfort. At first, he’s a bit startled by her intimate gesture, but he, in return, interlaces his fingers with hers.

“Well,” she says. “It’s over now, right?”

“Yeah. It’s just so surreal that I’m back, y'know? Six months with that mob felt like years sometimes.”

“God.”

They stand in silence for a moment, letting their thoughts wander. Distant sirens and roaring engines echo throughout New York City. After Jake takes a long drag from his cigarette, he nudges Amy and offers his cigarette to her. She smiles back in a silent thank you and notices each line that defines his face. The bags under his eyes have become darker and more defined. There are two scars on his face, one under his right eye and one grazing his left cheek.

When she brings the cigarette to her mouth, she imagines how he would pucker up his own lips to fit the small diameter of the cigarette. She puckers her own lips, closes them around her cigarette, and breathes in sweet nicotine. She forgets that she’s wearing lipstick, so when she pulls away, she’s a bit thrown off by the small red imprint of her lips plastered around the cigarette butt.

But Jake doesn’t seem to mind when he takes his cigarette back. He puckers again and places his lips right exactly around her lip imprint to repeat the process. Breathe in, breathe out. Hand cigarette back to Amy.

She likes the way that his mouth always manages pick up enough of the lipstick from the cigarette so she can reapply it back. It feels more intimate than a kiss, the way his lips always manage to fall in the same place of the cigarette hers once was.

Suddenly, Amy turns to Jake, her fingers reaching up to graze the path of his cheek, feeling the rough skin of the scar from underneath her nerve endings. She can see him fighting the urge to close his eyes to embrace the comforting feeling.

“It wasn’t too rough, right?” she asks. “Just pretty rough?”

“I mean, I wasn’t tortured or anything like that. It was just really hard work.”

“Oh, thank God.”

Suddenly, her fingers go off trail to trace each little crease of his face, as if she’s committing to memory every square inch of it.

“Miss me, huh?” Jake asks in a smug voice.

“You ruined the moment,” Amy says in an exasperated voice, lifting her hand away from his face. 

“Not really.”

Once again, he takes her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“For the record,” he says. “I missed you.”

Amy nods and she nudges her head against his neck for a brief moment, a way of telling Jake that she missed him too.

“Is your shift done?” he asks. “Because if you want, we can go get dinner somewhere. I can tell you about my wonderful stories and scars that'll definitely keep you up at night.”

His voice is hesitant like a teenage boy trying to ask a girl out to prom. It makes Amy laugh.

“Yes,” she says with a smile. “I’ll go have dinner with you.”

“Really? Because I know there’s that Ted guy…”

“Oh yeah. I called it off a few months ago. He just wasn’t the right guy for me, I guess.”

“Oh.”

She can tell Jake’s trying to contain his excitement at her recent breakup with Teddy, but she doesn’t mind at all.

“Wait," Amy says. “We can't leave just yet. The team’s about to let loose a search rescue because they can’t find you anywhere.”

“Well then, let’s head on over.”

Before they leave, he takes one last drag of his cigarette and breathes the smoke into Amy’s face, a gesture that makes her face scrunch up in a cute expression that makes Jake lean over to kiss her on the nose.

They leave the place holding hands, leaving behind a lipstick stained cigarette to cool off on the concrete sidewalk.

 


End file.
